Temporary Bliss
by workingminds
Summary: Chris and Darren have a secret relationship full of secret glances and longing stares. It has been a month since the last time Chris and Darren have been intimate and they aren't afraid to let go. Warnings: Slash, blowjobs, rimming, bottom!Darren.


**I don't know where this came from, but it's the very first CrissColfer story I have written. Hope it's okay!**

**I'm well aware that Darren is straight, but for the purposes of this fiction I have made him a homosexual. I don't mean any offence by this fiction, it's simply for entertainment purposes and I adore both persons described.**

**I also don't know why I wrote Darren as a bottom, it just happened.**

**(I figured I should clear this up after the guest hate comments)**

* * *

At opposite sides of the table Chris still managed to watch Darren. It wasn't easy, trying to not make it blatantly obvious but he struggled to tear his eyes away. One would feel inclined to describe the curly-haired man _'cute' _or '_adorable_' or even _'sexy'_ but Chris wasn't that juvenile or inarticulate. He respected Darren more than that, those words never began to do him justice. He adored the freedom of Darren's curls, his long envious lashes that framed his beautiful hazel eyes, his wonderful jawline that flowed perfectly with that dazzling and heart stopping smile and the way he looked absolutely delectable in a tuxedo. Darren Criss was as close to perfection as one could be. Chris Colfer was sure of this.

Darren had been immersed in conversation with Dianna for the past 5 minutes and the rest of the cast's table were too pre-occupied with their own conversations, and reading good luck text messages, that Chris was able to observe his best friend without too much concern or fear of suspicion from other parties. He quickly found himself smiling, a genuine smile purely from the laughter pouring from Darren. It was infectious. _He _was infectious.

It was as if Darren could _feel_ the piercing stare of Chris, burning into his face with such ferocity and _love _and _adoration. _A simple smile to the younger man was all that was needed. Reassurance of their love and commitment. A lovers exchange across the award table that was most certainly public but whilst to the world it meant nothing more than a friendly interaction, it meant the world to both boys. Unspoken words through glances and smiles in a crowded room.

Chris had become society's self-fulfilled prophecy but he didn't care. Darren was going against the grain but he too didn't care. They had one another and that was more than enough for the pair. In the beginning Chris was so sure that he had romanticised this whole relationship, in the early days when they were no more than best friends and co-workers. Definitely no less than that. But he hadn't, it was a mutual feeling and that's what Chris needed. _Comfort. Safety. Reality. _He craved everything the older actor could give him.

A moment or two later Ashley had kindly reeled him into her conversation with Jenna, their great debate of who had worn the best dress to this event and who was sure to win what award. All secretly wondering if their collective show would be called up in their respective category. But all knowing secretly it wouldn't be their time. Seriously, _why were they even in that category? _Fake smiles and applauds were dished out in honour of Modern Family, not for themselves.

Once the ceremony had culminated and the two boys had attended the after party for an hour or so with their friends, they decided to call it a night. Both exhausted, both physically and mentally, from the drag of the day and interviews and photographs. But also from the strain of minimal contact, both burning for a _touch_, a _kiss, anything. _It had been a month since they'd made love to one another, through no choice of their own. Darren had been so busy in Broadway rehearsals and performances that this had been their first night alone since he had returned from New York. Thee need and want much more prominent than ever before.

Darren had casually pulled on Chris' hand, leading him to their hotel suite which they would occupy for the night. Excitement coursing through their veins, the thrill of intimacy and no speculative scanning eyes.

"I've missed you." Darren breathed onto Chris neck as he had him pressed against the closed door of their room. Hands immediately grasping hair, lips brushing necks, legs intertwining and hips painfully grazing. It was lustrous. _It was Darren and Chris._

"Missed you so much." Chris managed to reply, his head titled back as his partner's lips caressed the front of his throat at an agonising pace, tongue teasing his Adam's apple. Darren's hands marking the powerless man's hips whilst he whines, teeth sinking into his neck, marking him again.

He is Darren's and he always will be. Chris lets his hands venture south of Darren's body, disentangling his fingers from the man's curls and forcing a hand over the front of Darren's black slacks, pressing the heel of his palm down. The San Francisco native groaned lowly into his lover's ear, rolling his hips forward, desperate for that connection and friction. He could feel the burning heat licking up his spine and a coiling sensation deep in his abdomen. Darren roughly pulled on Chris's tie, lowering the boys lips to his own, tongues colliding and caressing..

Cockily, Chris pulled away, Darren still deep enough in a haze that he didn't notice his boyfriend slipping from under him, pulling his tuxedo jacket off, throwing it on the chair. Darren's brain finally caught up and he turned, watching as Chris slowly unbuttoned his crisp white shirt, careful not to destroy any of the buttons or material in his haste, wanting to tease Darren enough, knowing the longer it was drawn out, the better the experience would be. He quickly discarded it and sauntered back over to Darren, his swaying like a seductive feline. Clothes were lost, desperate for skin contact.

The younger man draped his arms over the other's chest from behind, trailing his hands over his body and rubbing his cheek over the inside of his neck. Chris ran his finger over an overly sensitive nipple causing Darren to moan, his back arched into Chris' touch. He continued to do the same to the other before sliding his hand further until it was slightly grabbing at his partners crotch. Darren cried out at the sensation, rutting his hips desperately for him to go further, to touch him properly.

"Chris, please." He whined.

Chris continued to press faint kisses to Darren's neck, smiling at the effect he was having on the shorter man, loving the thrill of teasing him.

"Patience is a virtue, Darren."

Despite his words, Chris pushed his hand into the older man boxers, grasping his almost fully hard cock. Sucking on his neck, Chris started to jerk Darren, swiping the pad of his thumb oh so delicately over the leaking head, relishing in the feel of how heavy it felt in his palm. Luxuriating in the fact he was the one in control, dominating his lover.

"Oh Chris, _fuck." _Chris was rutting again Darren's ass, his own erection nestling between the other man.

A couple more tugs and Chris reluctantly pulled his hands off much to Darren's protests. Darren spun and slowly pulled him toward their bed pushing him back onto it and sinking to his knees. Chris looked at him through low lids, his pupils blown and lips parted, lust empowering him. Darren unzipped the younger man's trousers, hands stoking his creamy pale thighs, fingers pressing a little harder into the skin that Darren adored oh so much. Love overwhelming him as he pressed small feather light kisses to his thighs. Chris laced his fingers through the smaller boy's hair, urging him on but also showing a subtle sign of affection.

After worshipping his lover's skin he hooks his thumbs under the waistband of Chris' ultra tight boxers, pulling them down in a swift movement, too eager to see what he had been missing. _Oh god, _Darren thought, he quickly stood up, Chris' eyes wide in alarm. Darren shedded the rest of his clothes and once again sank to the floor, taking Chris' cock into his mouth in one fell swoop.

Chris all but howled at the sudden sensation of the incredibly hot heat enveloping his most sensitive organ. One month had seemed a lifetime, the countless nights he had to jack himself off at home, just thinking about Darren doing this to him. His fingers had once again interlaced in Darren's hair, slightly pulling on it because he knew he really enjoyed that. Hell he enjoyed _anything_ that involved being with Chris.

"Your mouth feels so good baby." Chris groaned out. He moaned louder as Darren lowered his mouth, further over Chris' cock, his hand grasping the base. He swirled his tongue around the head in the exact way he knew Chris enjoyed and loved. They just _knew _these things. Chris' hips stuttered forward, pushing himself into Darren's mouth causing the pre-occupied man to moan around it, the vibration shooting through Chris, causing him to harden even more.

"So close Darren, so close. Please, stop." One last languid lick along the vein, he pulled off, pressing a small kiss to the head. Chris lifted his boyfriend up of the floor and lay him on the bed, leaning over him and attaching their lips together, biting on his bottom lip and caressing the boy's neck that he loved oh so much. Maybe a little _too _much.

"You're so beautiful Chris, so fucking beautiful that I can't tear my eyes away from you." Darren looked so close to tears, love emanating from him as he looked into the eyes of the one man he loved with all of his heart.

Chris blushed and lowered a hand to cup the side of Darren's face, "I love you so much Darren, you're beautiful and amazing and I still can't believe this is real."

"Make love to me Chris, please."

"I could never deny you a thing, my love." He smiled, kissing him softly. And he was truthful; Chris Colfer could never deny Darren Criss a single thing. He loved him with all of his heart and would promise him the world because even if he didn't succeed, he'd happily die trying to give the older man everything he wanted.

Darren had been prepared for the evening; he leant over the side of the bed, legs still intertwined with Chris' as he reached for the small bag containing his lube. He handed the small bottle to Chris with a warm smile.

"No condoms?"

"Can we just – can we not use them tonight?" Chris lovingly nodded, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Can I try something new too?"

"Of course you can." Darren happily agreed, trusting Chris with whatever he wanted to try. Chris pushed himself further down the bed, spreading Darren's legs and bending his knees so his feet were flat against the sheets. His head lowered fare enough until Darren could feel Chris' breath _there_. Darren wanted to cry out at the air and heat surrounding his hole. Chris inched further and spread Darren's cheeks, his tongue teasing the rim before he flattened it and pushed inside Darren's asshole. Darren cried out at the intrusion. They had never done this before, they'd had sex countless times and oral sex was a common occurrence between the two but neither had even _rimmed_ the other, Darren was now beginning to question _why_ they had never done this. He'd be sure to query this with Chris later. The tongue of Chris was pulling out and pushing in at an excruciating pace before Darren made some sheer pornographic sounds with his mouth as Chris licked his prostate and tugged Chris' hair a lot harder than usual, this soon made Chris change his page and immediately he was thrusting it in and out.

"Fuck, _so good._" Darren pushed his hips down, mounting himself onto Chris' tongue, he could feel the burning feeling again, knowing if Chris didn't pull out he'd come far too early.

"Chris, too close, _too close." _Chris immediately understood and pulled out, grabbing the bottle of lube, "That was – wow Chris. We should – yes, definitely do that again." Chris cheekily smirked, happy that his idea hadn't backfired.

He uncapped the bottle and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers.

"Are you ready for this?" Darren gave his bed bitch glare causing Chris to chuckle, "Fine, fine."

He lowered his pointed finger to Darren's hole, pushing it in, Darren squirmed getting used to the sensation before urging Chris to place another finger inside.

"_God._"

"I really don't think now is the time to go all religious Darren, not when I have my fingers inside your ass and I'm preparing to stick my cock in there."

"_Fuck._ You really shouldn't say shit like that, I really don't need to come like a teenager."

"Yes, because you're _all _man right now." Darren teasingly scowled at him in response, trying to think of how best to defend himself.

"Trust me, I'm most definitely all man."

Darren took hold of the bottle and raised Chris to his knees so he could coat his erection for him, "I'm ready."

Chris took one glance at Darren, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of the older man, - who looked more like a boy right now – his curls splayed across his sweat slicked forehead, his lips parted and his pupil completely blown out. Chris would never get tired of how painstakingly beautiful and stunning this man was, especially in their most intimate moments. He took a hold of Darren's legs, resting them over his shoulders and lowered himself until the tip of his cock was circling Darren's hole.

"Now, do it, _please Chris."_ Chris pushed forward, groaning at the tight heat clenching around him. Darren cried out, pain punching him before the pleasure finally set in at Chris swiped over his prostate. "_Move."_

Chris jerked his hips forward and backwards, sweat beading across is forehead. He grasped at Darren's biceps, driving himself forward into him, the heat blazing in his lower abdomen. He knew he was close.

"I'm so close Darren."

"Me too baby, me too. Let's do it together." Their eyes boring into each other's, faces contorted in intense pleasure. Darren and Chris let _go. _Chris came deep inside Darren, body spasming and shaking as his boyfriend lay beneath in, coming over their stomachs and chests. Heavy breathing intermingled as Chris collapsed onto Darren, head buried in the crook of his neck as Darren raised a hand to rest on the back of Chris' head.

"That was- _god. _I should really go away more often if that's how the welcome home sex is going to be." Darren chuckled, his chest still rising and falling fastly.

"Mmm, I love good sex Darren, but please don't leave me alone for that long again. Too painful."

Darren placed his hand on the side of Chris' face and raised it to look into his eyes, "Never again, but only if you promise me that you'll never go away. Can't handle that."

"I already told you that I'd never deny you a thing, I'll promise you anything."

"I love you, so _so_ much."

"I love you too beautiful." Chris assured Darren, eyes never leaving the boy he loved.

The world may be oblivious to the true reality of the relationship that the pair have, but as long as they know and their love is real and expressed, the world can wait. Love can't.


End file.
